1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lawn mower having a low center of gravity with a grass cutting unit connected to a front end thereof and an engine disposed in a low position, and more particularly to formation of passages for engine cooling air in such a lawn mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
With this type of lawn mower, the engine should desirably be disposed in a lowest possible position to lower the center of gravity of the mower for its steady running. For drawing adjacent air to cool the engine, dust protective netting must be applied to an air intake opening defined in an engine cover to minimize suction of grass clippings and dust produced by the grass cutting unit. The dust protective netting must have a small mesh because of its location adjacent ground surfaces where large quantities of dust are afloat. As a result, the netting tends to provide insufficient air intake areas and present considerable resistance to the influx of air. It is therefore difficult to cool the engine sufficiently.